Wolf v Huntress
by Palace Dog
Summary: Natsuki’s in a rock band called The Big Bad Wolves and a girl she met at a performance happens to be the lead singer of her rival band Lavender Kiss. So what will Natsuki’s do when her greatest rival also is also her love interest? MO/MH


**Wolf v Huntress **

**Summary**: Natsuki's in a rock band called The Big Bad Wolves and a girl she met at a performance happens to be the lead singer of her rival band Lavender Kiss. So what will Natsuki's do when her greatest rival also is also her love interest? MO/MH

**AN:** Hey all this is one of my first serious fanfics. I love playing guitar and noticed there are many fanfics with classical instruments but not so much rock bands so I thought why not. Also these band names and song lyrics are totally made up (in my mind at least) so if there actually are bands called this…LOL whatever I don't own them. So hope you enjoy and rock on~

**Disclaimer** **Thing:** I don't own any of these characters, none of them, Mai Otome, Mai Hime, yea it's not mine and I'm over it. (kinda)

----

Ch.1

The small night club was packed to the brim with screaming fans. Girls and guys alike began to chant the name of the upcoming band: "Big Bad Wolves! Big Bad Wolves!" The lights of the club began to dim and the crowd was immediately silenced. A tall woman with fiery red hair messily swept into a pony tail took center stage, a single light dimmed on her.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The red heads voice boomed excitedly over the microphone. The crowd cheered in response. "That excited eh? Well I'm Midori your host for tonight, and welcome to Club Windbloom!" The crowd continued to roar wildly until Midori held up a hand. "And now allow me to introduce the next hot thing in our kingdom, please welcome The Big Bad Wolves!"

With that announcement the entire stage was illuminated revealing three women who immediately began playing a speedy rock song. The crowd's cheers elevated loudly as they bounced rhythmically to the music. The band quickly ended their intro as the tall charcoaled haired girl on bass nodded to her fellow band mates to cut off.

"Hey there Windbloom we're The Big Bad Wolves!" The boyish girl lowered her bass and smirked at the other two in her band as the fans continued to cheer. "My name's Chie Hallard. I do bass and vocals. Chie played a little slap bass solo as if to prove her point. And I make up the _Big_ of this band." Chie lowered her hands near her crotch and made a thrusting motion with her bass while playing insinuating that she had quite the package. Every girl in the audience swooned at her while her other band mates rolled their eyes.

Chie lowered her voice a bit while pointing to the red headed drummer near the rear of the stage. "That hottie in the back is the _Bad_ of our band. Give it up for Juliet Nao Zhang!" Nao smirked evilly and began a wild drum solo throwing in a few cymbal crashes for added effect.

"And last but not least, drum roll please!" Chie paused dramatically as Nao drum rolled smirking to see the blue haired girl guitarist scoffing in embarrassment. "This cool beauty makes up the _Wolf_ of our band. The one, THE ONLY, on lead guitar and vocal, NATSUKI KRUGER!" And with that, the guitarist began to shred on her metallic blue sg special while the rest of the band followed.

The crowd swayed rhythmically to Natsuki's speed shredding as she approached the mic. Chie also approached her mic and accompanied Natsuki's guitar with her bass while Nao drummed ferociously to keep the rhythm.

Natsuki's mouth opened and throatily began to sing the lyrics of their song.

"Little red ridding hood you better run away, you better ruun from the big bad wolf." Chie echoed Natsuki's lyrics with a deeper voice. Then Natsuki paused and palm muted her guitar as Chie cradled her mic.

Chie: "BIG"

Nao: "BAD"

Natsuki: "WOLF"

The three traded off their chant as Natsuki used her whammy bar and made a howling noise. Natsuki then approached her mic again while lowering the volume of her guitar, she softly sang.

"Ruun on to your grandma's house, we'll always-"

Chie and Nao: "Be waiting~"

Natuski: "Ruun on to your grandma's house-"

Chie and Nao: "And crry~"

Natsuki then raised the volume of her guitar and the three girls chanted.

Chie: "BIG"

Nao: "BAD"

Natsuki: "WOLF"

The blue haired guitarist then swerved from her mic and began ripping her hand across the fret board of her guitar in a frenzy of shredding and speed core metal picking. Chie followed up with some bass slaps and kept up with Natsuki but then sauntered over to Nao as the two of them began to duel it out in the rhythm section. Nao drummed crazily to keep up with Chie's bass as the two head banged. Natsuki remained center stage and slightly elevated her guitar as she continued soloing swiftly up and down her fret board. The crowed screamed in approval at the orgy of sound.

The three of them continued their concert late into the night. Natsuki's deep rumbling vocals and guitar playing that captivated her listeners. Chie's backup vocals that had an appealing androgynous vibe and her precise bass playing, and Nao's wild beat and occasional lyric shouting. All three smirked at each other and nodded knowingly as sweat dripped from their bodies while the crowd went into a cheering frenzy. After 5 songs and an encore the band finally decided to call it a night.

"Thank you all my honey's, you are a beautiful audience!" Chie yelled hoarsely while winking at two girls who promptly passed out. Midori then rushed onto the stage. "Once again give it up for The Big Bad Wolves!" The crowd screamed and cheered loudly as the three women exited the stage through the back curtain.

----

In the back the trio met with the bubbling announcer Midori, whose enthusiasm practically leaked all over the wooden floors. "Great performance guy's, it's rare to see a crowd here get so riled up here!" "If you guys need anything at all, drinks, food, they're all on the house, you guys practically brought us a sold out performance anyways." Midori nodded happily and ran down towards the stages technician. "Yohko, Yoohko lets get a drink to celebrate!" The three heard whoever "Yohko" was and then a loud clang of equipment on flesh. Midori groaned while Yohko's voice leaked venomously. "Go clean up you fool, we don't have time for that!" And with that Midori's playful teasing disappeared.

After their announcer's thank you, Chie and Nao unceremoniously flopped onto the couch in the back while Natsuki remained standing sipping from her water bottle. Chie then pirked up and gazed lazily at the standing girl. "That was hot hot hot Wolfy, the girls practically spread their legs for us." Natsuki sputtered on her water and nearly choked as Nao cackled playfully at Chie's vulgarity and Natsuki's reaction.

Natsuki regained her composure and glared wearily at Chie. "Don't call me Wolfy; I have a name you know." The blue haired girl sighed and wiped some perspiration from her fore head. "And Nao, your drumming was way too fast on the last two songs."

Nao toothily grinned at the remark, "Oh Kruger you know you like it hard and fast." Chie and Nao burst out laughing in unison as Natsuki sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink at the bar, you guys in?" Nao gazed up at Natsuki and remained planted on the couch.

"Nah I think I'm good, I'm going to stay here for a bit, you know regain the feeling in my limbs." Chie smirked. "Oh Nao I know a _great_ way to fix that." The bassist's hands began to swerve playfully.

Nao and Natsuki rolled their eyes as the drummer responded, "I'll pass, you go find some fan girl and have your way with her. Just because I am the "Bad" of the band does not mean I'm some cheap whore.

Chie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and stood up from the couch. "Oh yea, how much do you get for working the corner?" Nao closed her eyes and lazily replied. "More then you make and Ms. Hallard… you are just too _man_ for me." This time Natsuki started to crack up as Chie pouted.

Natsuki then straightened her posture as she downed the rest of her water. "Ok so Chie you coming?" Chie strode over to Natsuki and playfully replied, "Only if I get all the fan girls that hit on you tonight~" Natsuki blushed and scoffed, "Be my guest." The guitarist then opened up the curtain leaving a tired looking Nao to lounge on the couch.

----

The remaining crowd of Club Windbloom lingered around the dance floor and bar. As the guitarist and bassist began their decent from the stage, they were immediately swarmed by adoring fans. Mostly Natsuki's fans to Chie's displeasure. Chie put up a cheer full front as she swiped a blue rose from a nearby table and twirled it around and proceeded to hit on the closest girl.

Natsuki's fans seemed to groan in displeasure at Chie's advances until Chie causally whispered into the blue haired girl's ear. "C'mon Wolfy give me some ammo so I can get these little lambs off you tail." The guitarist grunted, "Fine fine." Natsuki frowned and placed a quick peck on Chie's cheek and winked, her fan's proceeded to gasp in aw, their fantasies slightly appeased.

"See that my lovelies?" Chie smirked. "Your little wolf says we should go on and have a good time, oh look a booth!" Chie gasped in mock amazement. "Let's go over there!" Chie herded the fan girls off in the opposite direction as Natsuki sighed in relief.

----

"Finally…" Natsuki glanced wearily at her adoring fans huddling near Chie, some still glancing towards her forlornly. "This has to be the worst part of being the lead of the band, although I'm sure Chie loves it." Natsuki thought to her self then proceeded toward the clubs small bar. The guitarist was greatly in need of a drink after a good night's performance.

The guitarist sauntered over to the bar and plopped down on a stool relieved to see that it was quite empty save for a tall brunette who oddly seemed to be drinking tea. The bartender glanced at Natsuki while wiping a glass. "Ah hey there Ms. Wolf, Midori already told me you can have anything you'd like and I mean _anything_." The bartender smirked cheekily as Natsuki ignored the pass, "So what'll it be?"

The blue haired girl glanced up and ran her hand through her hair lazily which to onlookers would look quite sexy and proceeded to place her order. "I'll have a nice…tall…coke!" The bardtender looked at her dumfoundedly, "Parden?" Natsuki smirked at his confusion, "Yes a coke with ice, sounds great." The other girl at the bar glanced at Natsuki curiously. The bartender was still a little confused, "Uh you sure I mean its on the house, gin, vodka, whatever you-" Natsuki interrupted him, "Unlike the other popular stereotypical rocker's I don't enjoy getting smashed if you know what I mean?" "So yes, a coke is fine." At this point Natsuki was becoming slightly annoyed and frowned at the bartender who quickly realized his mistake and went off to prepare her drink. As Natsuki waited impatiently she heard a muffled noise and realized the brunette girl next to her was trying her best to refrain from laughing at her.

"Aha…I apologize, it's just your reaction was quite intriguing." The brunette sat up as Natsuki looked over her realizing that she was quite elegant. Glancing into the other girls eyes, emrald green met ruby red. "Whoa red eyes..well that's new." Nastuki thought to herself while also realizing that the young lady before her was smartly dressed in a skirt suit which excentuated all of the brunettes curves. Natsuki blushed and looked away not realizing that the girl next to her was doing a similar analyzation of her character.

The brunette looked the blue haired girls form up and down curiously. "My she looks so much cuter off stage and up close, and that blush is simply adorable." She thought to herself while ruby eyes also scanned what she was wearing, a tight fitting navy blue tube top and dark black capris which fit the rockers muscular build along with a simple silver chained necklace with a wolf tooth. The two continued to lock eyes until Natsuki coughed in embarrassment, while the other laughed melodically.

"Ah yes where are my formalities", The brunette chuckled, "My name is Shizuru Viola, and I take it you are the lead of the band that just performed, Natsuki Kruger correct?"

Natsuki slowly nodded in response as her eyes lite up at the arrival of her coke which she thirstily began to gulp down. After hearing the name Shizuru Viola, something clicked in the guitarists head. "Hmm the name seems so familiar.." Natsuki looked up and quickly realized Shizuru was glancing at her expectantly.

Natsuki cough a bit and blushed while holding out her hand. "Well it's a pleasure…um Ms. Viola." Shizuru smiled,"Oh please call me by Shizuru, Ms. Viola makes me sound quite old." Natsuki smirked at the informality. "Sh..izuru.." She said slowly as if testing it out. Not noticing the effect it had on the taller girl. "Well Shizuru it is then.", Natsuki smiled shyly, "And uh please feel free to call me Natsuki, Ms. Kruger gives me the chills." "With pleasure, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru responded causing the smaller girl to blush violently.

After a few hours of cokes and tea the two continued with mild pleasantries and idol conversation. The guitarist became aware that it was surprisingly comfortable to talk to the taller girl and Shizuru had a similar opinion. Natsuki decided to start a new topic, slightly curious why a sophisticated girl such as Shizuru would be interested in speed core rock. "So what did you think of our performance, and don't worry about being honest, criticism is a musician's best medicine." Natsuki said with a straight face as Shizuru laughed, enjoying her company. "Well to be honest," the brunette started, "This type of music isn't really my thing." Natsuki nodded knowingly and waited for her to continue. Shizuru glanced up at the the blue haired girl, "But I am truly amazed…by your vocals, you have such an amazing range. It is simply, how shall I put this, captivating."

Natsuki's whole body seemed to turn a stop light shade of red as she quickly glanced away from Shizuru and stared fixatedly at her now empty glass. Shizuru gazed at her and found the shorter girls body language to be simply endearing. Natsuki gazed up trying hard to battle the flush and smartly reply back. "Um thank you, normally people would comment on my guitar playing first not my vocals…sorry it caught me by surprise."

"Oh no not at all," Shizuru waved off and smiled, "I simply find vocals are equally important like any other instrument." Natsuki nodded. "But overall you're not really into this sort of thing?" The guitarist hand gestured as if trying to prove her point. "Well no." Shizuru admited, "But I found the performance to be worlds more interesting then I imagined." "You see my superior actually sent me to see your show. You three girls are quite _well known_ in the band scene after all." Ruby eyes glinted in approval. "Ah..ah I see." Natsuki stuttered trying vainly to refrain blushing from the suggestive remark, she glanced again at Shizuru and thought to herself. "This girl…her name and voice…just seems so familiar I can't quite place it." Suddenly a buzzing noise jolted both girls back into reality. Shizuru apologized and took out her phone from her purse.

"Ah yes Reito, yes the show is finished, yes quite good." Shizuru continued to speak on the other end of the phone as Natsuki tried to nonchalantly drink her now refilled coke while listening to the conversation. "Oh, go now?" "You're outside, oh great I'll be right there." "Goodbye." After the brunette hung up Natsuki gathered from the conversation that this "Reito" was her boyfriend and came to pick her up. Shizuru then turned her full attention to Natsuki which caught the guitarist by surprise. "I'm very sorry but my manager just called to inform me that my ride is here." Natsuki sighed in relief that this man was not her boyfriend and Shizuru laughed again melodically. "This girl never ceases to entertain me." She thought to herself as she rose from the bar stool. "It was a pleasure Natsuki, I had a great evening." Natsuki blushed as Shizuru's hand lightly brushed her own as she reached for her purse and handed her a business card. "Call me anytime." The brunette winked as she walked out towards the exit leaving a blushing Natsuki gripping her cup. "Hmm she seems…just so damn familiar." She shooked her head and barked at the bartender. "Hey, another coke here!" The bartended shrugged. "Miss I think you've had enough.

----

A few minutes after Shizuru's departure Natsuki found herself thoroughly bored and the weight of exhaustion began to creep up on her. She glanced around for the familiar charcoal haired bassist who was currently kissing some girl in a corner while her hands were placed suggestively on two surrounding girls. The guitarist groaned loudly, already fully aware of what she had to do. She marched straight up to Chie's location, grabbed her by the ear and dislodged Chie from said harem.

"Mrfm, someone's jealous." Chie struggled in protest as she shouted back to the girls. "Don't worry cuties, come next week Chie will give you a _good time_, and maybe Wolfy will be there to help." The fans screamed in delight at the prospect that Natsuki would be involved as Chie sighed in defeat. "Come along lover girl." The guitarist mouthed sarcastically." "Oh Wolfy you've already defeated me and you don't even have to try." Chie mock sobbed.

The two went behind the curtain and found Nao thoroughly smashed on the couch from drinks that seemed to have magically appeared out of no where. "Great, between the two of you how do we ever get home?" Natsuki glared at Nao angrily thinking that it would wake her. Chie chuckled. "Looks like Nao has fans of her own huhuhuhu." Don't laugh like that Chie it creeps the hell out of me." Natsuki scoffed in annoyance. The two proceeded to hoist a drooling Nao off the couch and onto their shoulders."

As guitarist and bassist lumbered out with Nao luggage on their backs, the refreshing night air washed over them as they breathed in heavily relieved to be out of the stuffy night club. Chie glanced at Natsuki and began to clear her throat; Natsuki could already sense the impending doom. "What is it Chie?" Natsuki asked knowingly. The two of them stopped at Chie's car, a jet black Volkswagen with a side car for their equipment. "Weeell," Chie started as she unloaded her bass and amp onto the car as well as Nao. "I saw you with an ultra classy looking girl at the bar." "Wh ..What are you talking about?" The blue hair girl's voice rose. Even at night Chie could tell the guitarist was in a state of panic." "Give me some credit Wolfy, besides snogging girls I always have time to check you out." Natsuki blushed. "Anyways," Chie continued, "You know its bad taste to flirt with our rival bands-" Natsuki cut Chie off and began rambling in her defense only to realize what Chie had actually said. "What what…WHAT…she's in our RIVAL BAND?"

"No duh." Chie responded scratching her jaw affectionately. "Seriously Natsuki we only talked about her band a few days ago. You know Shizuru Viola, only the lead singer of the popular indie/pop group Lavender Kiss… Seriously how dense are you?" The guitarist screamed in realization, she took out the business card Shizuru had given her, and there it was plain as day. The card read _Shizuru Viola, Lead singer of Lavender Kiss, number: (xxx)xxx-xxxx, email: _On the back of the card there was a small note in elegant writing. "_It was a pleasure meeting such a cute little rival." _Natsuki wondered when she had time to write this and screamed in frustration. "Aughhhh I CAN'T BELIEVE…I KNEW SHE WAS FAMILIAR." Chie shook her head in pity. "Oh Wolfy allow me." The bassist slapped Natsuki upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" Natsuki groaned. "For being an idiot", Chie replied. "You're lucky Nao isn't conscious to hear this or she'd be laughing her ass off for years." As if on cue Nao started laughing in her sleep and mumbled. "Oh Nao your such a silly little tart when your drunk." Chie gripped Nao and proceeded to pull her cheeks.

"OOW." Nao woke up with a shock and stared at her two band mates. "Ok ok what'd I miss?" Chie replied before Natsuki had a chance. "Well basically Wolfy here spent the entire lovelove evening with Lavender Kiss's lead singer and didn't even know it." Nao was silent, Chie was silent, Natsuki was glaring and Nao burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHhahahHAHAHAH AHHH oh gooooood loovverrr wolf is sooo dense!" The drummer howled while rolling in their equipment as tears streaming down her eyes. Natsuki death glared at them and blushed. "Nao don't call me that, YOU TOO CHIE." The two shut up and looked at her, Chie's eyes were full of sympathy. "Well at least you have her card right? And she is a really good singer, and her body is-" Natsuki's voice rose, "OK OK SHUT UP." Nao kicked Chie in the shin to shut her up. "What Chie is _trying _to say is that despite your obvious denseness you scored majorly, we're meeting up with them at the rival band concert in two weeks and are now on good terms with the bands lead singer, ok wolf pup?" Chie flinched and nodded in agreement. Natsuki slumped her shoulders tiredly. "Ok we'll discuss this more later…so Chie become useful and get us the HELL home!" Nao laughed, "Now there is something everyone can agree on, move your ass Hallard!" "Aye aye el captain." Chie responded cheerfully as the three tightly packed into the vw bug, Chie revved up the engine and began the hour long drive back to their apartment.

As the night air playfully tugged around Natsuki's dark trestles, Natsuki breathed in deeply.

"Shizuru Viola huh?…in two weeks we'll meet again."

----

**AN: **Man that was long right? Yea I like Chie she's a dork XD so yea please R&R. I have no idea when I'll update this, it'll probably be long…again…(plays guitar)


End file.
